


Soak Them Away

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dark of the Moon, Mikaela finally leaves medical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soak Them Away

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously non-canon compliant; supposes that Ratchet took Mikaela as his apprentice.

She aches in every bone, has burns on four fingers and a gash across her right hand. She's been running hard, repairing every single mech and drone that's been rounded up, no matter the faction, since the final battle.

Ratchet had ordered her out of his bay when it was down to just the spark cases of those killed by Sentinel... she refuses to let him be Prime in her head.

Now, sinking deep in water, she knows he was right. She can't just turn off the emotions, and her tears join the bathwater as she tries to let go.


End file.
